


Take Me Home

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends to Lovers, Crowley Being an Asshole, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, POV Castiel, Peer Pressure, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: “How about we move this party somewhere else?”Those 8 words made Cas’s heart jump out of his chest. He really didn’t want to leave the house, but he also didn’t want to upset Crowley. What kind of friend would he be if he left his birthday party early when he promised he would sleep over?It was 2:00 am on a Saturday night and 5 boys were about to ride into the empty town park just to play a stupid game of truth or dare.Cas’s stomach churned uncomfortably, but he just smiled through his discomfort, nodding his head to the idea."





	Take Me Home

“How about we move this party somewhere else?”

Those 8 words made Cas’s heart jump out of his chest. He really didn’t want to leave the house, but he also didn’t want to upset Crowley. What kind of friend would he be if he left his birthday party early when he promised he would sleep over?

It was 2:00 am on a Saturday night and 5 boys were about to ride into the empty town park just to play a stupid game of truth or dare.

Cas’s stomach churned uncomfortably, but he just smiled through his discomfort, nodding his head to the idea.

What was left of the party split up into groups of 2, climbing into either Dean or Crowley’s car as they sped down the street, way over the speed limit, to the park.

When they got there in record time, Cas visibly flinched, nose wrinkling at the smell when Crowley pulled out a cigarette, lighting up with not a care in the world.

“Can you not, please?”

Crowley merely scoffed and took a deep drag saying, “You need to calm down, mate.”

Halfway through their rowdy game of truth or dare, Cas started hyperventilating when he spotted a police car driving up and down the street across them where Dean’s car was parked.

Noticing Cas’s discomfort, Dean asked with concern, “Hey buddy, you okay?”

Trying desperately to control his shaking, Cas smiled painfully and said, “Yeah, I’m just really tired.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, saying, “C’mon mate, this is nothing. What’s really got you bothered?”

Cas shakily pointed his finger at the police car driving around, and everyone immediately froze.

Crowley shook his head and said, “Look, we aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“We’re underage and out in a public place at 2 in the morning, Crowley.” Cas whispered in terror.

“Bloody hell Castiel, it’s not like we’re spray-painting the walls or damaging public property. They have no reason to arrest us.”

Cas just shook his head, voice wavering, “Whatever, I just want to leave. Please, can we leave? I just want to sleep.”

Crowley waved his hand in annoyance, stubbing out his cigarette with the heel of his shoes, “By all means, go to bed, you killjoy. You’re spoiling the fun, anyways.”

That stung a bit, and Cas huffed in annoyance.

“I’ll drive him back. C’mon Cas.” Dean said gently, helping him to his feet and soothingly rubbing his arm.

The cop was parked a few meters away from the Impala, and Cas swore under his breath. This was such a bad idea. If he got arrested, he was going to be in so much trouble with his parents. He suddenly regretted not just leaving earlier with Charlie and Jo.

As they climbed into the Impala, Dean looked over at Castiel’s terrified face, “Cas, it’ll be fine. Like Crowley said, we aren’t doing anything wrong or causing a public disturbance. I’m sure he’s just making sure we aren’t doing anything wrong.”

Cas nodded tightly, fingernails making little crescent moon marks on his legs, through his jeans.

Dean drove fast to Crowley’s house, sighing in relief when the police car didn’t follow them.

“You see? We’re fine. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Dean said in a calm voice, soothing Cas’s nerves.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked in confusion when he saw that Dean was parking his car. “Aren’t you gonna go back and play truth or dare?”

Dean shook his head. “Naw, frankly I don’t think it’s the smartest idea, even if we can’t get arrested. Besides, I’d much rather hang out with my best friend than with some guy I let copy off me in English class last year.” He said, flashing a crooked grin.

Cas answered back with a smile of his own as they trailed into Crowley’s house.

“Um, Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, shrugging off his jacket.

“I am very tired, but I’m not going to be able to sleep for a while until my anxiety tones down a bit. Is it okay if we just watch a movie?”

Dean smiled, “Sure Cas, no problem.”

They eventually settled on “Robocop,” and were about halfway through with it when Dean casually slung an arm over Cas’s shoulders.

Cas sighed a bit and snuggled closer into Dean’s side, looking up at his beautiful best friend, whose green eyes were looking down at him softly.

Their faces got closer and closer, and Cas could smell the strawberry gum Dean was chewing.

Their lips were finally about to meet, after years and years of pining, when the door opened, and the rest of the boys walked in, both of them springing apart to opposite sides of the couch.

“I thought you were tired, Cas?” Crowley’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he rummaged around his parent’s liquor cabinet.

“I-I am. I just- “

“You just what?”

Thankfully Dean came to his rescue, “Back off Crowley, it was my idea. Cas here has never seen Robocop and I was just introducing him to one of the great classics.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Me and the boys are going to have a little drink. Are you coming or not?”

Cas answered this time with absolute certainty, “No.”

“Fine then. Suit yourself.”

The door slammed shut, and Dean said, “God, I thought he was never gonna leave.” Before pulling Cas into the long-awaited kiss.

Cas made a soft noise of surprise before kissing back. This was his first kiss, and he knew Dean was far from inexperienced.

After separating and catching their breath, Cas broke the silence by saying, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, “Me too.”

They finished the rest of the movie before falling asleep cuddled up together on the couch.

The next morning, after saying goodbye to the group of hungover boys, Dean dropped Cas off at his house.

“You know, you could stay over? We could just watch Netflix and eat breakfast.”

Dean grinned and said, “You know what, I might just take you up on that offer.”

Sitting next to each other on Cas’s bed, Dean let Cas pick out the movie this time.

“I think maybe after the night we had, we can watch something like Moana. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Dean replied, eating his piece of toast.

“Cas?”

“Mmph?” Cas made a questioning noise, mouth full of food.

“You’re never going to go to a party ever again, are you?”

“Never, ever again.” Cas shook his head resolutely. "If that's what everyone does every Friday and Saturday night, I'd much rather be at home with you and my cats watching Netflix."


End file.
